The Taste of Love
by HachimansKitsune
Summary: Take one Goblin King, simmering with unrequited love. Add one Sarah, cheeky and all grown up. Add chocolate. Mix well. Serve with fruity goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing...nada...zip...zilch.

**Author's Note: **A fluffy lil '3-shot' of Laby love in honor of Valentine's Day. Yes this is a Sarah/Jareth story (eventually).

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>To Taste My Love<strong>

_**Ch. 1**_

The jangle of keys in the lock heralded her arrival. With a low rumble of frustration he growled – she was late. Again. And he was sure it was due to that mortal boy she was seeing. James or something. Hidden in the shadows of the room, he watched her silently, his mismatched eyes narrowed, taking in every detail of her as she threw open the door, then shut it tightly against the winter chill.

He noticed that her cheeks were reddened by the bitter cold outside, cheerful rosy blooms set bright against her ivory skin. Seeing her lips red and swollen, he felt his anger rise once more, imagining the way the mortal boy must kiss her. _It isn't right _he thought, thin lips pursed as continued to watch her. _No mere mortal is good enough for her._ With a melodic laugh, the dark-haired beauty brushed snow from her shoulders, stamping her feet as showers crystalline flecks fell to the floor to melt into miniature puddles.

She was a vision, as she always had been. Humming happily, she seemed to dance across the floor, shedding her coat, boots and bags as she went – an untidy stream of items trailing her as she moved into the lounge.

He held his breath as she neared his hiding place, wondering if she would sense him and yell as she did the last time he paid her an unannounced and uninvited visit. As she danced past him down the hall, he let out the breath, relieved that she hadn't seen him. Then, just as quickly as she had disappeared, she drifted back into the room, faded flannel pajama bottoms whispering softly as she moved. Tugging a fluffy purple blanket over the creamy shoulders left bare by her flimsy tank top, the girl snuggled into the corner of the couch a dog-eared copy of 'The Goblin Market' in one hand, as the other plucked a fat chocolate from a cheerful red box balanced precariously on her knee.

Sneaking from his hiding place, he crept up behind her and as her hand lifted the chocolate to her mouth, lost in the words of her book – he pounced, grey gloved fingers swiftly liberating the chocolate from her fingertips.

"Hmm…Chocolate. How sweet of you, Adele," he chuckled in her ear, before popping the fat truffle into his mouth in a single bite.

"Jareth," she squealed, laughing as he leapt over the back of the couch to drape himself with careless elegance into the opposite corner. "You are an absolute heathen, you know? Chocolate this good is meant to be savored, not wolfed down like a goblin eating library paste."

"Now, now, little sister of mine," Jareth drawled, raising an aristocratic eyebrow at her as he adjusted his gloves, "You wouldn't be comparing the mighty Goblin King to his brainless and decidedly without taste minions, would you."

"Yes," she replied, moving to rescue another chocolate from its frilly edged holder. Adele pouted when the box disappeared, only to reappear on Jareth's knee.

"These chocolates are far too good for cheeky girls like you," he said, with a knowing smirk. Winking at her, Jareth tossed another chocolate into the air, catching it deftly between his teeth before biting deeply into it, the liquid truffle center warming slowly on his tongue before sliding smoothly down his throat. "Hmmm," he hummed, licking the chocolate from his lips. "And they are quite exquisite. Where ever did you get them?"

"James gave them to me. An early Valentine's day gift," Adele replied, her green-grey eyes flashing impishly as she awaited her brother's reaction. As expected, his mismatched eyes darkened and the easy-going smirk of brotherly affection turned sour.

"He is not worthy of you, Adele. A princess of our world should not deign to be involved with a mere mortal," he warned, his voice suddenly cold and firm.

Adele sighed, shaking her head as she looked at him. Mercurial wasn't even strong enough to describe the rapid way in which his mood could change – he was so like their father in that regard. Loving one minute, ready to rain fire and destruction the next.

"Not good enough for me, yet you still moon over the mortal girl who bested your Labyrinth," came the sharp retort as Adele rescued her box of chocolates from her brother's hands.

Frowning, Jareth's eyes snapped angrily at his sister. Younger though she may be, she could always see through him and knew exactly how best to use her words to wound him, and this wound didn't just strike deep, it twisted to a painful knot inside him.

"Don't speak of what you can't understand, 'Del."

Smiling gently at her brother, Adele held out the box of chocolates as a peace offering between them.

"I'm not a child anymore, Jareth. I understand all too well the power of words. And of love," she murmured, setting the box between them on the couch.

The pair fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts as they continued to share the chocolates. When the box held but one remaining chocolate, they looked at the last chocolate, then at each other.

"You love him then," her brother asked solemnly, as he nudged the box toward her.

Lifting the last chocolate, Adele looked at it before smiling and offering it to her brother instead.

"I do, Jareth."

Accepting the chocolate, Jareth's eyes met hers once more, pale eyes softening as she looked at her. No one could read him as she could. When his world fell down upon Sarah's rejection, Adele was the only one who could get through his glacier-like exterior, luring him back to himself over time. She was the only one who knew the pain Sarah had caused, and the only one brave enough to use that knowledge against him. And despite it, or because of it (he wasn't sure which), he would do anything to see her happy.

"You know, Jareth…. Sometimes I think that our line can only find soul-bound mates in the mortal realm," Adele said, her face thoughtful as she tugged absently at a chestnut curl.

Jareth sighed heavily, "Love isn't a fairy tale, Del. You know that as well as I. While loving a mortal can bring great joy, it can also bring sorrow."

Adele gently squeezed her brother's gloved hand, wishing she could take away the pain that still lingered in his heart.

"Perhaps what you felt for her was not a true soul-bond," she suggested, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Perhaps," he replied, doubt coloring his tone. "The question remains, does James make you happy?"

"Immensely," Adele sighed with a broad smile.

"Then I shall support you when you break the news to Father. If you think he will be angry, spare a thought for Prince Adian who has been lording it over everyone that he was your soul-bound mate."

"Thank you, Jareth," Adele smiled, hugging her brother.

With a shrug, Jareth draped his arm over his sister's shoulder as they sat together on the couch. "Well… at least one of us should be happy and lucky in love. It might as well be you – since I _am,_ after all, better looking."

At Adele's outraged squeal, Jareth tossed the last truffle into his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp, disappearing in a shower of silver glitter as his sister's words followed him – "Heathen!"

Jareth's disembodied laughter echoed in the room as he spoke once more, "Oh and Del… you'd best introduce Mother to those chocolates. She would be the envy of the Court if she had those at the ball."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Nope...no Sarah in this chapter...she shows up soon. This story is only 3 chapters long...keep reading and you'll get to the chocolately, lovey-dovey goodness! :) Oh yeah...please leave a contribution in the little box!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... more's the pity.

**Author's Note:** Please review... reviews make me happy! :)

This IS a Sarah/Jareth story - hang in there and keep reading. You'll see *grin* Just a little fluffy, Laby love for Valentine's Day. And chocolate - copious quantities of chocolate. (Yum...Jareth and chocolate, could there be anything better?)

* * *

><p><strong>The Taste of Love<strong>

_**Ch. 2**_

Seemingly oblivious to the biting chill of the winter wind as it lashed around her, Adele dodged through the mass of pedestrians that clogged the city sidewalks. Although her parents would never understand it, she truly loved living in Asheville. When Jareth spent his 'mortal years', he settled in New York just as every other member of their family had for as long as they had been taking a break from Underground life to attend university Aboveground – the University of New York to be exact. So, when it was her turn to go, everyone assumed Adele would follow tradition, after all, the library was named for her family (not that anyone at the university would recognize that). Never one to take tradition laying down, Adele surprised them all when she insisted upon moving to Asheville, a small city in the mountains populated with entrepreneurs, aging 'hippies' and those who just wanted a less cluttered existence.

As far as Adele was concerned, Asheville was the perfect place to be. Her parents loathed the 'free spiritedness' of the Asheville denizens, so they rarely visited. In fact, the only family member that visited with any regularity was Jareth. Adele suspected he rather enjoyed the free vibe of the city, it probably reminded him of his own chaotic and spirited goblin minions.

Passing a street musician strumming a guitar, while his pet tabby slept in the guitar case, Adele paused to drop a handful of coins into the waiting tip jar – the grizzled old man flashing her a grateful smile as he continued singing. Yes. Asheville was Adele's kind of place and she was going to miss it when her graduation forced her to resume the life of a Princess below. She only hoped that James would find life Underground as invigorating and interesting as she found life Above.

The strains of the busker's guitar followed her down the street, dancing around her as she ducked through the bright blue door of the best chocolatier in all of the Blue Ridge Mountains – Crystal Dreams and Chocolate Kisses. The display window was hung with windchimes made of shimmering crystals that chimed enticingly whenever the door opened. Below the chimes were artfully stacked towers of chocolates, just begging to be tasted and relished.

Entering the small shop, Adele whistled softly, noticing that the line was nearly to the door. It was always this way. No matter what time of day she visited the little hole in the wall chocolate shop, customers were lined up 10 and 20 deep to sample the latest confections. But today however, Adele could escape the line because she had an appointment. One she was loathe to miss.

As Jareth suggested, Adele had taken a sample of the chocolates to their mother, and Queen Rowan had been as impressed as Jareth and Adele. It didn't take much encouragement for her mother to insist that Adele make arrangements for a selection of chocolates from the little shop to be served at the Lover's Ball, a Valentine's tradition of the Underground Court. Each year a different family would host the ball, each Queen attempting to out-do the others. Since the chocolates from this shop were far better than anything to be found in the Underground, Queen Rowan and Adele were sure that serving them as part of the banquet would make their ball the envy of all other queens.

With a sly grin at that thought, Adele spied a red door tucked in the corner near the stairs and knocked quietly, jumping in surprise when a wizened old man opened it. Glaring at her from beneath bushy eyebrows, the little man sniffed dolefully before stepping back and letting her enter. Adele slid past him, somewhat troubled by the fact that he seemed so familiar, but she was sure she would remember him if they had met before.

"You 'ere to see the owner?" he asked suspiciously, his knobby hands protectively gripping the door as he looked her up and down.

"Yes. I have an appointment to discuss a catering request," Adele replied with a smile. She had hoped that a friendly smile might soften his crusty demeanor – it didn't. With a shrug he toddled through the door, shutting it behind him with a click leaving her alone in the office.

Adele settled into a chair by the window to wait, tugging her worn copy of 'The Goblin Market' from her book bag to read in the meantime. Losing herself to the rhythm of the words, she didn't notice the door open and the owner bustle into the room.

"So sorry I'm late!" laughed the brunette as she slid a tray of samples onto the table between the chairs. "With Valentine's Day two days away, it is an absolute madhouse out there! I don't know why everyone waits so late to order their gift boxes."

Looking up, Adele gasped, grey eyes wide in surprise.

"You? You own this shop!"

The brunette sank into her chair, green eyes fixing Adele with a searching gaze as if trying to place a memory that had faded with age. Her forehead creasing, she sucked on her bottom lip before her face lit up as the memory solidified.

"Adele is it?" the woman asked, slender fingers brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Smiling, Adele nodded. "Yes. I'm in your 9:30 Mythology and Lit class, Miss Will," she laughed, waving her dog-eared book at the woman who was the teaching assistant for her course.

Laughing softly, the other woman pushed a demitasse cup toward Adele. "Well, being a TA doesn't really pay the bills and neither will a degree in English. My father gave me some money when I graduated, and I invested it in this business in case my degree didn't pay off."

Before she could say more, the door opened once more and the cranky troll of a fellow poked his head back in, "Sar…Um…er…Annelise, Miss… Lud…ah that is Louis is in the kitchen making terrible mess. I'm um…gonna take him home a'fore he gets into any more trouble. Getting the chocolate outta his fur….ah hair is gonna take a dunking in the river."

Smiling quietly, the green eyed woman nodded at the little man, "Please do take Louis home. And make sure you take a selection of the new chocolates for Mr. D when you go. I made them from the roses he sent me."

"As you wish lil Missy. Ah'll be back to check in on ya next week, shall I?"

Winking at the little man, Miss Will nodded, "I'll call if I need you before then."

Giving Adele another careful look that seemed to scream "I'm watching you Missy!" the grumpy old man shut the door with a sharp click.

Turning her attention back to Adele, Annelise nudged the small cup before her. "Drink up. This is a new treat I am trying out - liquid truffles. I take one of the truffles from the case and slowly melt it with a splash of full cream. It is like thick and wonderful hot chocolate," she explained, picking up a small earthenware cup and cradling it in her hands, delicate fingers stirring it with the petite spoon.

Adele lifted her spoon, drinking in the heady aroma of rich chocolate, undercut with hints of honey and spices. Wrapping her tongue around the bowl of the spoon, Adele found her eyes shutting as chocolate bliss overwhelmed her.

"Oh my Gods! What kind of truffle is this?" she asked, unabashedly licking the spoon before sliding it back into the rich depths of her small cup, before slipping the spoon back over her tongue.

Annelise looked delighted with Adele's reaction, her emerald eyes flashing merrily as she watched the younger woman's response.

"Today the specialty is the Indian Chai truffle," she replied, licking her own spoon as she slouched comfortably in her chair. "I thought we could discuss your catering needs over a nice cuppa. Now, I understand that you are wanting a selection of truffles for a party on Valentine's Day?"

Nodding, Adele sipped more of the sinfully delicious chocolate, "Yes. It is an annual function and my mother is trying to out-do the previous host."

Shaking her head, Annelise laughed brightly. "Say no more. My step-mother is like that when she hosts parties, so I know exactly what you mean."

"Um…Miss Will…." Adele began, feeling again that she knew Miss Will from somewhere other than school.

Waving her hand, Annelise placed several truffles and a wedge of chocolate brownie on a small plate before handing it to Adele.

"Please, call me Annelise or Anne. We aren't in class. There is no need to be so formal."

"Anne," began Adele uncomfortably, "Have we met before? I mean, before class. You just seem so familiar to me."

Annelise paused, tilting her head as she gazed thoughtfully at Adele. Yes, she too felt like she knew the girl, but she knew for a fact that she had never laid eyes on her prior to seeing her in class. Yet, there was something niggling in the back of her mind. Something that whispered of a bond. A bond that didn't make any sense.

"No. I'm pretty sure we haven't. We much just have those faces that seem familiar to others," Annelise laughed with a friendly smile. Picking up a pen and some paper, she continued, "Now then, to business. This is what I have been thinking….."

As she spoke, Annelise scribbled notes on a pad of pale pink paper, outlining an elaborate buffet table of chocolate delicacies that would make a saint beg for sin. When she was through explaining her plan, Adele was practically giddy with excitement from the mere thought. With a self-satisfied smile, Annelise settled once more in her chair, her green eyes shining mischievously as she asked a question which would change the course of the conversation – and both their lives.

"So…am I to assume that I will need to deliver this veritable feast of chocolate love to the Underground, or is this an Aboveground party?"

Adele's jaw dropped in shock. Slowly closing her mouth, she tried to school her expression, but had already given too much away.

"Really Adele, it is no use denying your heritage. Your glamour is good, but…well…" Annelise shrugged with a sheepish grin, "I'm Fae-touched. I can see through most glamours. Creating wickedly good chocolates isn't my only talent I'm afraid," she explained with a chuckle.

Her mind whirling, Adele tried to process what she had just been told, "That man…the one who let me in here?" she asked.

"An old friend of mine. A dwarf of the Underground. He checks up on me periodically and brings me certain delicacies to use in my creations. Delicacies that aren't available Aboveground." Annelise grinned, nibbling at white chocolate truffle that was dusted in fine lavender flake power, "You see, at least half of my business comes from Underground expatriates. Sometimes I think our shop must have been written into the Underground version of the Frommer's Guide to the Aboveground."

Grinning in awe, Adele shook her head, "This meeting isn't going quite as I had expected."

Annelise winked at her, biting into another chocolate as her eyes flashed merrily, "Things are not always as they seem. Or haven't you ever been told that before."

Relaxing once more, Adele plucked a truffle from the tray and popped it into her mouth, "That is one of my brother's favourite quips, but then he has an odd sense of humor. So, how is it you can see those from the Underground?"

Looking thoughtfully out the window, Annelise's expression turned wistful as she thought how best to answer. The question was simple. The answer was not. "I met someone, once upon a time. Things were…difficult," she replied, an imperceptible tremor to her voice at the long-buried memory. "We parted on awkward terms. When things were over, I discovered my talent. I'm not sure why or if he meant to, but I think he gave me this gift."

"Wow," Adele breathed, leaning her elbows on the desk as she looked at Annelise. "You loved him."

"Love?" Annelise looked up, shock and denial flashing through her verdant eyes as she turned her gaze back to Adele. "No. I was much too young when I met him. Let's just say, he made an impression on my life. One that I can't seem to shake."

It was Adele's turn to be thoughtful, her grey eyes narrowing as she considered what she had been told. She might be young in mortal terms, but she had lived long enough in the Underground to know a woman in love when she saw one.

"He fed you, didn't he?" she asked, hoping for Annelise's sake that her hunch was wrong.

"Fed me?" Annelise pondered this, then nodded, her lips pursed as she let the memory play through her mind. "Sort of. Technically he didn't feed me personally, but I did eat Underground fruit at his bidding."

Adele's face fell at her teacher's response – this was the answer she feared.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it sounds like you have an incomplete soul-bond to this guy, whoever he was." Seeing Annelise's puzzled look, Adele sighed giving her a half-smile. "It isn't as bad as it sounds. We Fae are destined to only truly love one in our lifetime and that person is our 'soul-bond' – similar to the mortal idea of soul-mates."

Nodding, Annelise licked a skerrick of chocolate from her fingers as she listened, her thoughts in turmoil. If what Adele said was true, it would certainly explain why she always felt as if she was only half-way in this world, part of her was meant to be elsewhere.

"To set the bond or test to see if it is there, the Fae feed the other person. Usually it is done by hand, but doesn't have to be. If the two are meant to be, then the feeding will initiate the bond. So even if you ate the fruit yourself, if it was sent to you by a Fae that is meant to be with you, it could have started the bonding," Adele explained, a frown creasing her usually jovial face. "Kind of rude of him to do that to you and not complete the bonding. I mean, sheesh! He's tied you to him and to the Underground, but until it is complete he isn't bound to you and could be doing Gods know what…or with who!"

Shrugging, Annelise flicked a long tendril of hair over her shoulder, trying to quell the butterflies roaring in her belly at the news Adele was sharing, "Maybe he didn't know what was happening?"

"I suppose that is possible, but it would be rare," Adele agreed. Nibbling her lip in thought she started to nod. "Well, you have two choices really – ignore it and know that you will never be able to bond with a mortal or find the rotten Fae who did this to you and make him lift the bond."

Perking up at the thought, Annelise smiled at the younger woman, "And if he refuses to lift it?"

"Then we'll sic my brothers and father on him. They are some of the most powerful men in the Fae court, and I'm sure they'd help you get even with the scoundrel who did this. Even better, you might hit it off with one of my brothers. Three are betrothed and actively looking for someone other than their arranged brides, one is happily single and my favorite brother is trying to get over a broken heart. I'm sure one of them would make your knees weak and your heart flutter."

At this Annelise laughed, the sound lilting in the small office.

"First things first, let's see if we can get this bond lifted. Any suggestions for how to find him again?"

Adele just grinned wickedly, "Easy peasy. The only Fae who have the power to travel the veil between the world above and below are royal members of the Fae Court and everyone of the Fae Court will be at my mother's ball. You just have to come to the ball. Find him and I'll take care of the rest. If he won't listen to reason, then we get my brothers to step in."

Tilting her head, Annelise surveyed the Fae woman across from her with a wry smile, "You seem awfully confident that it will all work out according to your plan, Adele."

"You worry too much, Miss Will," laughed Adele. "It is a simple matter of logistics. What is the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Yup...still a Sarah/Jareth story *evil grin* Keep reading...chocolately lovey-dovey, smoochie goodness is coming up in the 3rd and final chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... (duh!)

**Author's note:** Okay...this will be 4 chapters instead of 3 - the ballroom scene was getting a bit long. Despite this, the story will be finished tomorrow - Valentine's Day. :) Just a little Laby love for my regular readers (and some new ones as well!).

* * *

><p><strong>The Taste of Love<strong>

_**Ch. 3**_

To say Hoggle was upset when he found out what Sarah was doing, would be an understatement – the little dwarf was beside himself, and Sir Didymus wasn't much better. The only one of her friends who seemed to take the news in stride was Ludo, who was much more interested in the fact Sarah was returning to his home in the first place.

"Ah don like it," grumbled Hoggle, pacing in front of Sarah's TV as she sat on the couch, her feet propped up on Ludo's back. "Ah don like it one bit!"

"Honestly Hoggle, it isn't the end of the world. It is merely a business transaction. If Jareth shows up at the ball, I'll just avoid him."

The petulant look on Hoggle's face told her that he wasn't buying her plan.

"But my lady," protested Sir Didymus, attempting to drag Ambrosious down off the chair so he could sit in it himself. "What if Jareth senses you there? He is Fae after all. I would hate to see you thrown in a dungeon or worse!"

Rolling her eyes, Sarah scratched Ludo behind the ears, smiling at the heavy purr of contentment the great beast gave. "First of all, it is a masquerade ball. I'll be masked as will everyone else, so the chances of Jareth discovering me are slim. Secondly, he has no reason to throw me in a dungeon, oubliette or anything worse. I have done nothing wrong. If anything, according to what Adele says, _he_ is the one in the wrong with this half-done soul-bond thing."

Perking at the thought Sarah grinned impishly, "Who knows. If I play my cards right with Adele's brothers and father, maybe Jareth will be the one to end up in a dungeon. Now wouldn't _that_ be nifty." She giggled, "Talk about a Happy Valentine's pressie for me!"

And with the happy image of Jareth stuck in a dark, dank and hopefully bog smelling dungeon, Sarah returned to making preparations for her return to the Underground.

~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~

Sarah was pleased. More than pleased really, she was ecstatic. Her chocolate confections were not only perfectly flavoured, but the display was the best she had ever created – a vision of chocolate decadence that the Roman emperors would have envied.

As agreed upon, Adele arrived at the shop early on Valentine's Day to transport Sarah and the food to her Queen Rowan's ballroom. Sarah was somewhat relieved that so many royal members of the Fae court seemed to be eccentric, because no one batted an eyelash at her 'creative demands' for setting up her chocolate display. Two hours before the ball, Sarah was let into the hall with no one but Adele and the two of them were locked in, with guards flanking each exit and instructions that no one save the High King himself was to be allowed in until the chocolatier was finished with her work.

Each corner of the hall had a large table covered in various types of chocolate sin. There were three chocolate fountains, each crowned with metal goblins holding elaborate vases from which poured steady streams of dark chocolate, milk chocolate and white chocolate delicately scented with Underground rose blossoms. Surrounding the base of the chocolate fountains were tiered trays of truffles that showcased some of the most popular flavours – Indian chai truffle, lavender and honey, spiced rose and caramel almond. Upon the end of each table sat additional tiered trays of double chocolate fudge brownies, tiramisu shots in tiny crystal cups, the tops of which were decorated with delicate displays of edible roses, the edges of which had been hand painted with melted chocolate and sprayed with liquid gold dust.

As she stood back to admire her work, Adele came up grinning happily. "Oh Anne! Mother will be thrilled. She'll be the envy of every other queen with these displays. Don't be surprised if she tries to convince you to move down here and set up shop."

Laughing, Sarah ran a slender hand through her hair, deftly twisting it into a knot on top of her head as she surveyed the heavily laden tables.

"She might try, but I a life Above that I must tend to," she chuckled, nodding at the Fae beside her.

At that moment a gentle chiming noise echoed through the room and Adele's face lit up. "He's here!" she exclaimed, grabbing Sarah's hand in hers and dragging her toward the guarded doors.

"Who is here?" Sarah asked, digging her heels in at Adele's insistent tugging.

"My favourite brother. That is the signature sound of his magic. He hates traveling by carriage and always transports into the castle," gushed Adele. "Come on…you have to meet him."

"Now?"

"Yes," grinned Adele, before turning to Sarah and seeing that the other girl's face had turned chalky grey. "Hey…are you okay?"

Seeing the concern in Adele's face, Sarah made the snap decision to use it to her advantage, "Actually, I'm feeling a bit ill. I think it was being transported down here and the excitement of everything. Could you maybe just poof me back to my room so I can rest before getting ready for tonight?"

Crestfallen, Adele nodded, "Damn, I so wanted you to meet him. He's my youngest brother and far more fun than the rest of them."

Squeezing Adele's hand gently, "I'm sure you'll introduce us tonight, but for now I really do need to lie down," Sarah said with a wan smile, finding that it was the truth, now that she was faced with the reality that Jareth might be at the ball, she did indeed want to lie down.

Before she could blink, she found herself collapsing into the fluffy mattress of the guest room she had been assigned, and for the first time since she accepted the job, Sarah began to question if this had been a good idea.

~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~

"Really Adele, it isn't needed," Sarah protested, feeling the familiar swarm of ravenous butterflies doing aerial acrobatics in her stomach. "Can't I just sneak in a side door and hide in one of the alcoves along the edge of the hall?"

"Nonsense, Anne," giggled Adele, carefully arranging the skirt of Sarah's dress so that it would glide sensuously behind her as she entered the ballroom. "Everyone must be properly announced at a ball, and as far as Mother is concerned, you are an honoured guest."

Shaking her head, Sarah suddenly felt small and insignificant, fervently wishing she were anywhere other than here – even an oubliette would be preferable.

"I'm not a guest," she argued, "Technically I'm just staff. I could go hang out in the kitchen where a chocolatier belongs."

Still fussing with Sarah's dress, Adele laughed, "You really are being ridiculous, Anne. Besides, it would be a waste of this gorgeous dress for you to hide away in the kitchen all night."

Sarah sighed, Adele was right – about the dress at least. It would be a shame to hide such a lovely confection of satin and silk in a dirty kitchen. As promised, Adele took care of everything and the dress, just like the chocolates, was perfect. Unlike the usual fashion of the Underground, Adele had opted to give Sarah a dress styled for the Aboveground, a luscious strapless dress in deep green satin. The bodice of the dress was fitted tightly, showing off Sarah's toned curves, before flaring out when it reached her knees. Sarah grimaced slightly knowing that the dress was so tight, if she had a quarter tucked near her belly button, anyone looking at her would know if it was heads or tails!

An hour before the ball, Adele had even sent her own maid to Sarah's rooms. With surprising efficiency, the tiny dwarven woman had set Sarah's hair into an elaborately up-swept style, adorned with shimmering teardrop emeralds that winked enticingly from the curls with each movement of Sarah's head. Around her neck was a simple black velvet choker from which dangled a large princess cut emerald flanked by diamond chips. Her outfit was completed by harlequin half mask, decorated with silver and black diamond shapes and accented by jet beads.

"Now, James and I will go first, then you'll be announced," directed Adele, with military like precision. "Just follow us down the stairs and we'll go pay courtesy to my mother and father, who will be seated with the High King and Queen."

"Oh bloody hell, "Sarah swore as the door swung open and the footman shouted as James and Adele entered the hall, "Princess Adele of the Fair Mists and Lord James Mallot of the Aboveground."

Then it was Sarah's turn.

Smoothing her opera length gloves once more, Sarah stepped into the archway in time to hear the footman bellow – "Lady Annelise Will of the Aboveground."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah concentrated on keeping her head up while not tripping over the dress as she made her way down the stairs. She tried to keep her eyes pinned on the far wall, but couldn't help scanning the crowd, only to find that most of the revelers had stopped what they were doing to turn toward her, small clumps of people murmuring to each other as they stared.

Sarah felt sick.

Reaching the bottom, Adele saw that Sarah looked more pale than usual and quickly tucked Sarah's hand into her arm. "You did great. Don't mind them looking at you, Anne. You are a vision. The guys are hoping you are single and the other women are just jealous. So don't you give them another thought," Adele said, smiling reassuringly at her.

Letting Adele lead her through the mass of people, she tried to ignore the fact that her knees were still trembling. Happily oblivious to Sarah's inner turmoil, Adele chattered away merrily, pointing out various people while filling James and Sarah in on all of the court gossip.

"That's Lord Duncan, he's a notorious flirt. But rumor has it that he is actually more interested in males, so you are safe Sarah. Oh…there is Lady Beatrix, she is a snarky bitch. She maintains that mortals shouldn't be allowed to mix in polite society, but rumor has it that she keeps a mortal male paramour Aboveground," Adele regaled them with quick snippets, delivered in rapid-fire succession.

Just as suddenly as they had started across the floor, the three stopped before the dais, leaving Sarah feeling more than a bit overwhelmed and befuddled by things. Before Adele could do anything further, Queen Rowan stood and grasped Sarah's hand, tugging her gently up the steps to the dais, "King Liander and Queen Rosamund, may I present to you another honoured guest this evening, Lady Annelise Will, the chocolatier from the Aboveground that I was telling you about."

Without thinking, Sarah dropped into a deep curtsey – no easy feat in the tight dress, but somehow she managed to do it without falling and without bursting a seam.

"I am most honoured to be here Your Majesties," she murmured, feeling her face flush.

Taking Sarah's hand once more, Queen Rowan looked expectantly at the High King and Queen, "By your leave?"

King Liander merely nodded, leaving Sarah puzzled, as she was led toward the center of the stage by Queen Rowan. Feeling Sarah tense up, Queen Rowan patted her hand in a motherly fashion and smiled, "Relax my dear. We are just going to introduce you and announce the contest."

~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~

Jareth didn't want to be here. In fact, it was safe to say that the annual Lover's Ball was exactly the last place he wanted to be. He would even go so far as to say that he would rather be locked away in one of his own oubliettes, than be at the ball. Yet, here he was and by his mother's (and the High Queen's) command, here he would remain at least until the unmasking when the clock struck one. He was also under orders to dance at least half of the dances, if not more. Clearly, there was match making afoot and Jareth couldn't abide having others, particularly his mother and the High Queen, meddling in his love life – such that it was.

Grimacing, Jareth remembered the short meeting he had with the two queens shortly after his arrival. Apparently his absence at court functions had been noticed as had his reluctance to make marital arrangements of his own. The queens, on behalf of their husbands, delivered the ultimatum he had been dreading since Sarah refused his offer – declare his engagement within the year or the decision would be taken from his hands.

At times like this, he started to think Sarah was right – it wasn't fair.

Feeling his heart twinge at the thought of Sarah, Jareth schooled his face into a mask of indifference. It had been easier when he was angry at the blasted girl for destroying his city, but over the years the anger had faded. Unfortunately, the cracks in his heart hadn't. As he leaned against the heavy curtains that lined the walls of the ballroom, Jareth's demeanor shifted coldly as a hand grasped his, only to soften when he realized who it was.

"Standing here wishing the curtains would swallow you up, brother?" asked Adele, her grey eyes quiet with concern as she squeezed her brother's hand.

"You are a vision of loveliness, 'Del," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Carefully ignoring her question, he nodded toward their mother on the stage. "So is the woman with Mother the one you were telling me about?"

"Yup. She is the one. Poor thing. Once she recognizes the scoundrel who left her half-bound to him, I want you, Alwyn and Nyall to take care of things. You did promise that you'd help."

Chuckling indulgently at Adele, Jareth winked at her, "Trust me 'Del. When the three of us are through with him, he will wish that he'd left the poor mortal alone. Daft bugger to do something like that to her. She is a gorgeous woman. What was he thinking?"

Adele shrugged with a laugh, "Beats me. And there is far more to her than looks. She is smart and has a great head for business. If you play your cards right, once we get the soul-bond removed, then maybe she'll fall for you. I wouldn't mind having her for a sister."

"Del…" Jareth said, his voice steely in warning. "Don't push. I am not in the mood for it. Not after meeting with the Queen and our dear Mother."

Still frowning at Adele's comment, Jareth turned his attention toward the stage, and the distinctly uncomfortable looking mortal woman standing beside his mother.

~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~

The sound of the trumpet behind her made Sarah jump and laugh nervously as the queen smiled at her. Sarah ran her hand over her hip, pretending to smooth the material of the dress in an effort to cover her embarrassment. The mass of people in the hall fell quiet as the Queen stepped up, pulling Sarah with her. Handing a scroll to the porter in charge of announcements, the Queen nodded at him to begin speaking.

"By Her Majesty, Queen Rowan's word, we present to the populace, Lady Annelise Will, chocolatier of the Aboveground, and hereby recognized as the royal chocolatier for the Crown of the Fair Mists," he intoned, his little face turning red with the exertion.

For her part, Sarah was proud that she managed to keep a straight face even though hearing herself proclaimed the chocolatier for the crown was certainly news to her. However, she nearly lost her composure when Queen Rowan leaned near her ear and said, "Well done, my dear. You never even flinched when the announcement was made. I hope you don't mind, but I had to make sure that you were linked to my husband and I, lest other royalty attempt to sway you to immigrate to their kingdoms."

"Um…thanks" Sarah whispered… (_I think)._

As Sarah was trying to wrap her head around the implications of the announcement, the herald began again. "As part of tonight's festivities, Lady Anne has created two new chocolates especially for the ball," he gestured grandly toward a tray of truffles held by a waiter next to them. One stack of truffles was covered in milk chocolate and garnished with crystalized ginger, while the other stack featured luscious dark chocolate dusted lightly with a deep red powder. Gesturing once more toward the truffles topped with ginger, the herald continued, "The first person to correctly guess the name of _these_ chocolates before midnight will earn the right of being the first to taste her second creation, as well as the honour of naming it."

A murmur of approval went through the crowd as the announcement was finished. Waiters carried trays heavily laden with the gingered chocolates through the crowd, as the chocolates dusted with red powder stayed upon the stage, under goblin guard. Sarah merely smiled, watching as people descended upon the waiters, quickly relieving them of the truffles that had been so artfully stacked. She always appreciated a bit of drama, but all of this pomp and circumstance seemed a bit much for some simple chocolates.

With a curtsey to the Queen, Sarah practically fled down the stairs, weaving rapidly through the throng of dancers as she headed for the outer walls of the dance floor. Her heart was beating wildly as she moved, desperate to get away from the scrutiny she had been under while on the stage. Reaching the curtained walls, she paused to catch her breath by leaning against the wall, only to find that it wasn't a wall but a curtained doorway – one she promptly fell through with a surprised squeak.

Looking around, Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as she found herself in a small alcove. A lantern with a red globe cast a soothing warm glow about the room, the floor of which was covered in lush pillows. Without thinking about how she would get up, Sarah let herself collapse upon the pillows, glad to be away from the burning eyes of the Fae court that had been haunting her since she set foot in the ballroom. Concentrating on slowing her breathing, Sarah leaned her head against a pillow and shut her eyes.

"Sleepy so soon? Why the party has only just begun…" laughed a velvet voice, one Sarah remembered as vividly as if she had only heard it yesterday.

Struggling to remain calm and aloof, she cracked an eye and looked up to find the Goblin King leaning casually in the doorway to the little room, watching her with his characteristic smirk. Her breath caught as her eyes swept over him, visually caressing the heavy midnight velvet frock coat that seemed to hang effortlessly over his arms, its upright collar and shoulders encrusted with shimmering jeweled flecks. Beneath the jacket peeked a deep grey shirt that could only be silk as it draped sensuously across his chest, covering him, yet showing tantalizing hints of bare flesh through the deep neckline. As her eyes swept lower, Sarah's mouth went dry at the way his trousers moved with his every breath, as if he were born to them. She hadn't appreciated the seductive beauty of him the first time they had met, a mistake she was not going to make again.

An amused chuckle from Jareth drew her eyes to his face, as a heated flush crept up her cheeks – hoping that he hadn't caught her inspecting him. Returning her attention to his face, she noticed it was half-covered by an obsidian goblin mask, his eyes flashing as he cocked as he returned her appraisal.

"I'm not sleepy. Merely seeking a quiet place to gather my thoughts," Sarah replied, wondering at the biting tone that had crept into her voice.

His eyes narrowed at her sharp words, thin lips twisting as he pulled from the wall and made to leave the alcove. "Well, since you would rather be alone, I shall leave you to it," he said, his cold tone making Sarah shiver in spite herself.

Sarah raised her arm, face softening as she spoke again, "No. Wait. Please. I didn't mean it like that. You are more than welcome to stay."

"Only if you are sure. I would hate for it to be said that I imposed upon one who did not wish for my company," he said, a devilish glint shining in his eyes as he reclined upon the pillows next to her.

"And do ladies often wish for your company?" she asked, unable to believe the coquettish way she was speaking to him.

The chuckle that rumbled from his chest made goosebumps race over her arms. "My dear girl, you have no idea how much fun I can be when properly motivated," he said his voice hinting at things Sarah had hardly dared think.

She couldn't help herself, her lips moving of their own accord, as she murmured, "I see, and just what does it take to motivate you?"

His mismatched eyes flashed to life as he winked at her. "Don't ask for the price my dear, unless you are sure you can pay it," he drawled, his tongue flicking around sharp canines as he watched her blush. "So… _you_ are Lady Annelise Will, chocolatier extraordinaire of the Aboveground?"

"I don't know about the extraordinary part, but I am Annelise Will," she said, hating the slight tremor in her voice. "However, I know who I am. The question remains… who are you?" she asked giving him a coy smile. If she was going to bait the infamous Goblin King, Sarah figured she might as well go all out.

His laugh rippled around her in the small alcove like waves in a bathtub, "You are quite the Precious thing aren't you?" he asked. "Although, you are quite right, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Jareth…."

"The Goblin King," Sarah finished for him, blushing as he gave her a bemused smirk.

"My reputation precedes me, I see. Don't believe everything you hear, my dear. I'm not near as bad as rumors would have me be," he said, flashing her that charming smile that she remembered so well.

Sarah nibbled her lip, overcome by a sudden attack of nerves as she put on a brave face in front of the man…Fae…being… that had filled her dreams since she was a teen. "Well, that remains to be seen, doesn't it."

Lounging on the pillows, Jareth crossed his arms over his chest as he surveyed her, "My…you are a cheeky one aren't you. You know most women wouldn't dare talk to a king that way, much-less the fearsome Goblin King."

Before Sarah could respond, the quiet of the alcove was destroyed as Adele flung herself through the curtain that shielded the little room from view.

"Incoming!" she yelped, giggling as she fell between them on the pillows. Struggling to right herself in the ever moving pile of cushions, Adele tugged at Jareth's boot until she was sitting upright once more. "Oh good, you've met my brother," she gasped between giggles.

Sarah's eyes went wide as she looked at Adele, "Your…br…brother?"

"Yes. He's agreed to help you get the rascal who put the half-assed whammy on you to lift it. Between Jareth, Alywn, Nyall and my father, I'm sure we can get him sorted, leaving you free to pursue others," Adele cheerfully promised, giving Jareth a surreptitious wink.

"Stay out of it, 'Del," he warned, shaking his head and smiling.

Sarah was having a difficult time reconciling her memories of the frightening and overbearing (albeit sexy) Goblin King of her Labyrinthine adventure, with the charming, brotherly (and still devilishly sexy) Goblin King who was currently reclining in the alcove with her.

"So, have you seen the ass who fed you the soul-fruit yet?" Adele asked. As Sarah shook her head, Adele grabbed her hand and tugged her forward toward the curtain door of the alcove. Blushing, Sarah clutched at the top of her dress, not missing the way Jareth's eyes washed over her in her now.

Following Adele's lead, Sarah poked her head out of the alcove, just in time for Adele to grab Sarah and toss her backward into the pillows again.

"Head's up Jareth. Mother is heading this way with Her Majesty."

Jareth shrugged and stretched like a great cat, "And the problem would be what?"

"The problem, brother dear is that Lady Charyse is heading this way too and I hardly think any of the three of them are going to be happy to know that you, arguably one of the most eligible bachelor's of the Underground, had been canoodling in a 'Lover's Alcove' with anyone, much less a single, and absolutely gorgeous mortal."

"Lover's alcove?" Sarah squeaked, feeling her face heat up once more.

"Canoodling?" rumbled Jareth with a snort. "If we had been doing that, I assure you Lady Annelise would be far worse for wear than she is now, and delightfully so."

"Don't go trying to impress her now, Jareth. Just how do you plan to get out of this one?"

Peering through the curtain, Sarah saw the three women in question zeroing in on the little alcove. Without thinking she grabbed Jareth's hand, and hopped to her feet stumbling slightly as she stood in the slippery pile of pillows. "There's nothing for it Your High and Mighty Majesty, except to make a daring escape onto the dance floor…...with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comment:<strong> There you go...Sarah and Jareth's reunion - sort of *evil grin* Stay tuned tomorrow for the exciting conclusion of 'The Taste of Love' with more chocolatey, Jarethy and smoochie goodness! :)) As always, please leave a contribution in the little box! A little 'review love' for the author always works wonders! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing (yadda yadda yadda)

**Author's Note:** the final chapter of this lil bit of Laby love for Valentine's Day. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :))

* * *

><p><strong>The Taste of Love<strong>

_**Ch. 4**_

Jareth could count on one hand the number of times he had danced at a ball since his ill-fated dance with Sarah, yet he would swear upon all that was sacred, that this dance with Annelise was the first time he had enjoyed it. She was light in his arms and fell easily into step with him. In all of his years, it was the first time he didn't have to lead, but was merely dancing with a partner – an equal. Looking at her as they twirled through the other dancers, he felt a strange tugging sensation in his chest as if a chord were being stuck deep inside him. He had felt that once before and the sensation took him by surprise as the last time he had felt the inner-chiming of the chord was when he had danced with Sarah.

Glancing down at the woman in his arms, he smiled, drinking in the way her eyes seemed to dance behind her mask. As much as he loved the way she looked in her emerald dress and mask, he found himself looking forward to seeing her without the mask – although the idea of seeing her without the dress was not without it's charm either.

Jareth was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that she was speaking to him.

"Am I boring you?" she asked, her voice quiet, almost sad.

Bringing his gloved hand up to lightly caress her cheek, Jareth shook his head, "No Precious one, quite the contrary in point of fact. I just lost myself momentarily in your eyes. What were you saying?"

Her laughter tinkled around him. "Such pretty little lies, Goblin King. But I forgive you for the subterfuge, because it is rather flattering," she smiled warmly, a faint pink flush suffusing her cheeks. "I merely asked if you have tasted the chocolates I created for tonight?"

"No, I have yet to have the pleasure," he smirked, spinning her toward a nearby waiter and plucking one of her new truffles from the platter, before deftly spinning her away once more in a rustle of green silk that whispered sensuously between their bodies as they moved.

Raising the truffle to his lips, Jareth was surprised when Annelise reached out, her slender fingers grasping his hand and pulling it toward her own mouth. Emerald eyes locked with his as she tenderly bit into the truffle the purr in her eyes nearly audible in its intensity. Still mesmerized by the sight of the brunette beauty enjoying the chocolate, he brought the remaining half of the truffle to his own mouth, reveling in the sinful combination of peach nectar, exotic spices and honey that melted smoothly over his tongue. As he swallowed the chocolate, Jareth felt the tug in his chest sharply this time, an electric rush that shivered through him. In shock he realized he had fed her and a soul-bond had responded.

Unable to think past the lingering sensation of the soul-bond chiming within him, Jareth pulled her closer, dancing them back into the shadows at the edge of the dance floor.

"Tell me, little one," he murmured, his lips finding their way to her ear, longing to lick and kiss the ivory column of her neck, an urge he had not felt since Sarah left his kingdom and heart in ruins. "What is that delicious confection called?"

The dark-haired vixen in his arms merely laughed, the sound teasing him as surely as a seductive caress, "But it is a contest, Your Majesty. How fair would it be if I told one person but not others."

"I am the Goblin King, my dear… rules are my business. I live to bend them, and others, to my will."

He bit back a groan of sheer desire when she pressed closer to him, her lips ghosting against his cheek as she answered, "And just what will you give me in return for that little tidbit of information?"

"What ever you wish, Precious one. Name it and it is yours," he whispered, unable to resist the flesh of her neck anymore as he pressed a heated kiss to the sensitive skin beneath her ear, delighting in the way she trembled at the touch.

"Dangerous words, Majesty. What if I wanted to be queen," she purred, flicking her tongue over her lips as she leaned back, her eyes flashing in challenge.

Jareth's eyes narrowed in surprise, his grip tightening upon the slight figure in his arms. "And what makes you think you have the skills necessary to handle the Goblin Queen's throne, little girl?" he growled, vaguely unnerved by the raw desire that had crept into his voice.

"Goblins don't scare me," she replied with a sly smile. "And neither does their king. I think I could…_handle_ you…given the chance," she teased her tongue seeming to caress the words with illicit intent. Opening his mouth to reply to her hidden challenge and not so hidden innuendo, he was stopped by a gloved finger coming up to press against his lower lip, even though every cell in his being was screaming for him to drag her back into the alcove, kiss her into oblivion and make her queen the first chance he got – an urge that rattled him to his very core since they had only just met.

"But you're in luck, Goblin King. I ask so little for this bit of information. All I want from you is….a kiss," she whispered, her voice nearly inaudible in the din of the ballroom. "I wish for a kiss from the infamous Goblin King."

Without a word, he spun her toward the curtained wall, easily twirling her through the archway and into another alcove, recently vacated by other lovers. Pressing her against the wall, his hand still firmly against her back, Jareth peered down at her, "Has anyone ever told you to be careful what you wish for, my dear? You might get more than you expected."

"Big talk, Goblin King," she teased, her breathing shallow as her heart raced with his nearness. "Are you going to kiss me or shall I go tell someone else my little secret?"

"Careful little girl, once I start kissing you, you may never want me to stop." Seeing her open her mouth to speak once more, Jareth felt his resolve give way, and his lips found hers, tender at first, like sipping a fine wine. As he felt her give in to his embrace, he deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking over the seam of her lips begging entrance, until her lips parted and his tongue slid past them to sup from hers, relishing the remaining traces of the luscious peach truffle. Within him, his heart thudded solidly, racing with hers, the feeling of hers fluttering against his chest proving to be his undoing.

Biting back a groan, he broke the kiss, still reeling from the depth of sensation and emotion that welled up in him at the feel of her lips on his.

"Pay up, Precious," he murmured, breathing heavily as his mismatched eyes watched her closely.

Meeting his gaze, she smiled mysteriously, "I call that combination of peaches, spices and honey – 'The Goblin King's Kiss'," she said, before spinning from under his arms and disappearing through the curtained doorway, only to be swallowed up by the mass of dancers in the ballroom.

Breathless and shaking with a hunger he had long denied, Jareth leaned against the wall, a gloved hand brushing through his hair as his mind fought to understand what had just happened. His decision made, he slipped into the ballroom and made his way to the dais. If anyone could shed light on his current predicament, it would be his father.

Approaching the dais, Jareth bowed low before his father and the High King.

"Your Majesties, might I have a moment of your time?" he enquired smoothly, his tone calm, despite his inner turmoil.

"Of course King Jareth, provided you do not wish to discuss court business. This is, after all, a party. Or are you here to beg us to call off your mother and the High Queen and make them cease trying to play matchmaker?" laughed the High King.

With a smile, Jareth approached, "While I would gladly have your lovely wives stop attempting to match me up with any eligible female that takes their fancy, it is actually a matter of the heart which brings me to seek your council."

Intrigued, his father and the High King nodded their approval and waited for Jareth to speak.

"Is it possible for one person to have more than one soul bond?"

Jareth's father frowned, considering his son and his question, "While I have never heard of it happening, I suppose that if a soul-bond were not fully formed or accepted by both parties, it would be possible for another soul-bond to form instead."

The High King nodded in agreement, "Why do you ask, King Jareth?"

Pursing his lips, Jareth's eyes darkened as he considered his response, "I believe I have been under the effect of an unfulfilled soul-bond, one I have been unable to lift or complete due to….unforeseen circumstances."

"Ah yes, the mortal girl who bested your Labyrinth," added the High King.

Frowning, Jareth chose to ignore the thinly veiled barb, "Since she declared herself equal to me and negated my power where she is concerned, I have been unable to go to her to complete the bond or lift it, leaving both of us stuck in limbo."

Jareth's father placed a firm hand upon his son's shoulder, "A rather painful place to be, my son."

"Indeed," sighed Jareth. "And tonight, I find myself drawn to a woman and in the heat of the moment I fed her and felt the soul-thread within me chime, strongly. Thus, I wanted to know if it were possible for me to have two soul-bonds or if perhaps the half-formed bond with the mortal girl has faded?"

"Alas, King Jareth, I have no answer for you," intoned the High King. "I suggest that if you and the woman in question are willing, that you pursue it and see what happens."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," murmured Jareth, bowing low before returning to the sea of dancers once more.

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

Lurking near one of the buffet tables, Sarah delicately nibbled a chocolate dipped strawberry as she considered her evening thus far. On the plus side, the ball was proving to be far more interesting than she had expected. On the downside, Hoggle would be livid when he found out that she had not only engaged Jareth on his own turf, but was actively flirting with him. She could just hear him now, "Yer playing with fire, lil Missy! Keep it up and ye'll get more than just yer fingers burned!" Sarah couldn't help but smile as a tiny voice inside her piped up that being near the Goblin King definitely made her burn, in all the right ways.

As her face flushed hotly at the thought, Sarah fanned herself with a napkin, only to blush deeper when Adele and James sidled up to her.

"I see that you were enjoying yourself with my brother, naughty girl," chided Adele with a broad grin.

Gasping, Sarah felt her cheeks burn bright as she shook her head, "It was just a kiss. A simple thing really…" she protested vehemently.

"Kiss?" squealed Adele with delight. "What kiss? I was only talking about the dance!"

Sarah groaned as Adele grabbed her bodily, shooing James away with one hand as she drug Sarah toward an empty settee. Shoving Sarah onto the settee, she accepted a plate of chocolates from the persistent James before shooing him away once more, her attention fully on Sarah.

"Jareth kissed you? When? Why?" Adele demanded, her face alight with glee as she interrogated Sarah. "Hell's bells, Anne…my brother hasn't shown interest in anyone for the last eight years. Not since…"Adele paused, her grey eyes frowning at the thought,"Well… you don't need to know about that."

Fidgeting with a brownie nibble she swiped from Adele's plate, Sarah let her curiosity get the better of her, "Who? Is Jareth involved with someone?"

Adele took a bite of a chocolate coated macaroon as she shook her head. "Involved… sort of. How much do you know about him? I mean, who he is and what he does?"

Feigning innocence, Sarah shrugged, her eyes dropping to the floor, "Only that he is the Goblin King and as such is in charge of the goblins, the Labyrinth and any runners that want to try to win back their wished-away children. You know, typical Fae mythology."

Impressed, Adele eyed Sarah warily, "You're good then, most mortals have no idea who he is, much-less what he does. Well, about eight years ago, my brother fell for a mortal runner – the only runner to best the Labyrinth since he has been King of the Goblins. He offered her everything. Her dreams. Himself. And she ruthlessly shot him down, claiming he had no power over her – and in our world, words like that, no matter how carelessly uttered, carry great power. So, she essentially removed any power he had over her, including the power to go to her and seek her love."

Nodding as if deep in thought, Sarah found that the chocolate brownie that had tasted so moist and smooth a moment ago, suddenly felt like ash in her mouth. She knew from his reaction when she had said those fateful words so long ago, that she had hurt him deeply, but she had no idea just how much.

Adele viciously bit into a brownie, her grey eyes flashing angrily. "I'd love to get my hands on that harpy of a mortal. Jareth was so angry when she refused him. His anger could be dealt with, but after a while, the anger faded and left him a shattered shell. He has only started to bounce back."

Sarah cringed, unconsciously scooting away from Adele as she ranted. Seeing Sarah move away, Adele grinned once more, "Sorry, Anne. When it comes to Jareth I would do just about anything to see him happy again. And while I may be angry with that silly Sarah girl, it _is_ at least partially Jareth's own fault. The love-struck fool fed her a soul-fruit – much like what was fed to you I suppose."

At Adele's words, Sarah choked on her brownie, coughing violently and spluttering as her eyes watered. With a friendly smile, Adele patted Sarah's back, before changing the subject, "So….what do you think of my brother then?"

"Um…well….he's awfully charming…." Sarah muttered, feeling the heat rise once more in her face.

"Definitely," agreed Adele, nodding at Sarah encouragingly.

"And…um… handsome…." She continued, remembering the way the his silk shirt and tight trousers caressed his body. "And fun to talk to, even if he is a tease and shameless flirt."

Adele grinned broadly, "That is part of his overall charm, or so I'm told by the ladies at Court." Eyeing Sarah carefully, Adele leaned in close and whispered, "So….if we could get his partial soul-bond gone and yours lifted, do you think you and he could…."

"Adele!" gasped Sarah, fanning her face once more as it felt she was being burned alive from the inside. Attempting to quell the furious racing of her heart, Sarah popped another bite of the brownie into her mouth, only to choke on it a moment later when an amused drawl drifted down to the two women.

"And just what might you two ladies be discussing that has our dear Miss Annelise looking so delightfully flustered," chuckled Jareth, his laugh a velvet caress that made goosebumps dance over her shoulders and neck.

"Well, if you must know brother dear, we were discussing you," quipped Adelle, giving Sarah a cheeky grin and her brother a sly wink. "Or to be precise, your various….charms. Of which Anne seems to be most fond."

Sarah coughed and gasped again, not helped by the sound thump Adele made as she whacked Sarah's back. Jareth cocked his head in amusement as he looked at them and Sarah knew that beneath the goblin mask his eyebrow was raised in that characteristic, knowing smirk of his.

"Were you now?" he murmured, his eyes seeking Sarah's as his gloved hand soothingly rubbed circles over her back, easing the sting of Adele's smack. "And just what was said that caused Miss Annelise to blush so enticingly?"

"Um….I really must go….um….speak with the Queen," stammered Sarah, rising to dash away. She was happy flirting with Jareth in private, but with Adele there, Sarah's courage vanished.

In a flash Jareth had slipped into her vacated seat and reaching out, deftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap with a gentle tug, "No running out on me this time little minx. This is a conversation I would be most happy to hear."

"Really, no…" Sarah protested to no avail. "It was just a silly little comment, nothing worth repeating. Honestly."

"So…I hear there was kissing involved earlier. Care to comment on that, dear brother?" chirped Adele, smiling merrily as James reappeared, his hands caressing her shoulder.

Sarah attempted to look anywhere but at Jareth, yet he still caught her eye making her blush further when he winked, "Now, 'Del. I may be charming and devilishly handsome, however I do not kiss and tell." Casting a quick glance at Sarah he continued, "Well…at least I don't tell…." Making Adele squeal with delight.

"Wonderful! Now we just need to get Anne's bond lifted and Sarah to lift Jareth's and we're in business," she laughed, bouncing happily. "Have you seen the scoundrel who did this to you yet, Anne?"

Sarah's face fell. Nibbling her lip, she plucked listlessly at her glove trying desperately to figure out how best to answer. What she once thought would be a fun evening of 'hide-n-seek' was rapidly spinning out of control.

"Well….as a matter of fact…" Sarah began, but that was as far as she got, when Adele's mother swept up and whispered something in Adele's ear. Adele's face paled in response, gripping James' hand tightly she rose and the two of them followed Queen Rowan toward the dais. Pursing her lips in confusion, Sarah attempted to slide from Jareth's lap only to find herself held tight.

"Relax, Precious. Adele is just going to tell father that she will not be marrying Prince Aidan, but has forged a soul-bond with James. Believe me when I say, that is not a conversation that you want to be in the middle of," he explained, with a smile. "Besides, sweetling….you and I have unfinished business to attend to."

Sarah blushed, as Jareth's lips brushed against her ear, his breath hot upon her skin making her shiver.

"Now tell me, have you found the person who you are bound to? Shall I go sort him?" he asked, hoping her answer would be 'yes'.

Without thinking about it, Sarah found herself leaning into Jareth's arms, enjoying the solid warmth of his embrace, something she never dreamt she would experience – and certainly not like this. Relaxing against him, Sarah's mind spun as she tried to figure out what to tell him. As she considered her options, Sarah became aware of a familiar melody, the one that had haunted her dreams of Jareth for years.

"Dance with me," she whispered, letting her lips graze against his ear lightly.

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

Jareth felt the soul-bond sing out once more as her lips caressed his ear, her gentle request speaking to his every desire - he wanted nothing more than to dance with her, to hold her in his arms and not let go. Rising, he took her hand, then stopped. The music. He knew this song. It was his soul-song. The one he sang – for her… For Sarah.

Sitting once more, he shook his head, clasping her hand in both of his, while his heart pleaded that she understand, "Let's sit this one out, Precious. I promise you the next dance, and every one thereafter."

"No," she murmured, lightly pressing her lips to his before catching his gaze. "Enough hiding, Jareth."

The sound of his name rolling from her lips for the first time, combined with the intense gaze of her green eyes, made the soul-thread sing once more and he felt himself rise to his feet, her gentle hand sliding into his as her other hand lightly caressed his shoulder. The ache in his heart intensified as they stepped into the moving sea of dancers. While he ached for what he would never share with Sarah, his soul-bond thrummed to life in his chest as once more. Annelise fell easily into step, as if she knew the song as well as he did – each note being burned upon his soul.

The words were the hardest part. Attempting to distract himself from the pain of words he once meant with his whole heart, Jareth leaned close, breathing in the light scent of vanilla and cinnamon that drifted from her hair.

"You never answered me earlier, Annelise," he murmured, his voice low and soft in her ear.

Breathing deeply, Sarah leaned in close to Jareth, until her cheek came to rest against his chest, feathery wisps of his hair teasing lightly over her forehead.

"I…I've seen him tonight, yes… but… he has changed. He isn't the person I remembered," she sighed, confused about how to answer.

The feel of her body seeming to seek solace in his arms was almost more than Jareth could stand. In his heart he knew it had to be an effect of the soul-bond, but something about her made him want to protect her, care for her, give her anything her heart desired, and more. She was a mystery – at once fierce and bold, while still vulnerable and tender.

"I promised Adele I would intervene should you need me to," he said nodding his head to drop a feather-light kiss upon her forehead, while shaking his head inwardly. He, Jareth, the infamous Goblin King was known to be many things, mercurial, brash, flirtatious, quick tempered and smug, yet here he was wanting nothing more than to treat the woman in his arms with great tenderness and care. In the back of his mind he momentarily pondered the possibility that he was losing his touch – or sanity.

As he was still puzzling over the feelings she evoked in him, she surprised him once more. Still in his arms, gliding slowly through the dancers, she carefully removed her right glove, tucking the tube of green silk into his cummerbund, before taking his left hand in hers. Delicately, as if she was dealing with something that was infinitely fragile, she peeled the glove from his hand before entwining her fingers with his. Smiling up at him, she turned their hands over and kissed his palm, then pressed his hand against her cheek.

"Please Jareth, I don't want to think about that now," she whispered, her green eyes seeming to implore him to let the matter drop.

"Precious, you can't go on and fully bond with another until the original bond is lifted," he continued, caressing the soft swell of her cheek with his thumb, still wrapped in her own fingers. "No one should have treated you so poorly, Anne. The daft fool who did this to you deserves to be punished for it."

With a wan smile, she kissed his thumb, her eyes now rimmed with tears, "And what of the woman who did this to you?"

Voice trembling quietly, Jareth cleared his throat, "That was different. She is a mortal and didn't know what had been done."

"This is different too, I didn't know what he had done until it was too late and I had blocked myself off from him, without knowing the pain I would cause both of us because of my heated words," she explained, a pained expression dancing in her eyes at the memory.

"Then, this is it, is it? You want the bond to stand, incomplete and unfulfilled, to keep you always distant from others, never to be fully content or loved?" he asked, unwilling to believe that she would rather live a sort of half-life than have a chance at a true soul-bond – true love.

Watching her hide her face against his chest, Jareth sighed deeply, hating himself for hurting her with his words.

"I'm sorry, Precious one. I do not mean my words to be so harsh and cause you pain more than you have already been caused as a result of that pratt's thoughtless actions," he grumbled, feeling the desire to protect her flare within him once more. "I'll say only one thing more on the topic, then nothing further."

Anne raised her head, her eyes catching his as she waited. The pain in her eyes making him long to sweep her away from the ball, take her home with him and keep her safe from pain, even though deep down he knew that was neither possible nor acceptable.

"Your realize that we…you and I have begun a…."

"Soul-bond," she finished, a sad smile shining in her eyes. "Yes. I felt it, the tug inside my heart and mind. I didn't feel it when it happened last time, but with you I felt every twinge. Like someone plucked a note within my core."

"Then you can see why I want the old bond removed, from both of us," Jareth replied, his tone quietly insistent. "So we are free to move on."

Placing her bare hand on one side of his face and her gloved finger on the other, Jareth felt as if the world stood still as she stood on tip-toe, pulling his face toward hers, before capturing his lips in a soul-searing kiss that made the soul-bond sing out in response. In that one simple gesture, Jareth felt a promise of passion, caring and joy like he hadn't dared to hope for since his heart was left shattered by Sarah's cruel words.

Pulling away, Annelise smiled at him once more, her smile at once encouraging and reassuring, "Believe me, Goblin King, when I tell you that she didn't mean to hurt you. She was only trying to protect her brother and her heart. She didn't know you spoke the truth."

"But…" he began to protest, only to be silenced by the feeling of her bare fingers upon his lips. Kissing her fingers as they rested upon his lips, he watched her intently. She took a deep breath, and held it, her eyes falling shut as if wrestling with something stronger than she was.

"But… I need you to believe that you will understand why in time, but I do not want you to intervene with the one who gave me this bond, as I am not yet ready for it to be removed."

Jareth stopped, as all around them dancers continued to swirl and twirl in careful steps to the melody, which had changed since they rejoined the dance.

"So that is how it is to be then? You would resign yourself to half a soul, all to give him the benefit of the doubt?" he asked, his pale eyes narrowing coldly as he looked at her, taking a step back to distance himself from the sudden ache in his chest – an ache he knew well as it was the same pain that made him want to die when Sarah crushed him.

"Please," she pleaded, her hands seeking to twine in his but being denied as he stood straight, his hands clasped behind his back. "Please, Jareth…you will come to understand, soon. I swear to you."

"Good evening, Miss Will," he replied curtly, "I do hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in my parent's kingdom."

Then, turning on his heel, Jareth walked off, each step making the cracks in his heart break open wider, until he felt as if the last vestige of love and hope would bleed out of him.

"If you think this has been a piece of cake for me, you are sadly mistaken, Goblin King," she whispered, the sound carrying to his ears, making him stop cold.

Whirling around he was at her side in an instant, gloved fingers tilting her flushed face and sad eyes upward. "What did you just say to me?" he demanded in a quiet but urgent voice.

"I'll not repeat myself," she sniffed, avoiding his piercing gaze. "And I'll not stop you if you want to leave because of the bond that I cannot bring myself to break. All I ask is that you give me this evening. One evening to know you, before I make my decision. Can you do that? Can you give me that much Goblin King?" she asked, steely determination glowing in her eyes as she watched him. "I ask for so little…."

Jareth's heart skipped a beat as it finished the statement … _just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave_.

In a voice hoarse with emotion and roughed by a sudden wave of fearful desire, Jareth gazed deep into the verdant pools before him and asked - "Who. Are. You?"

Then fate, in the form of his sister, intervened once more.

"Anne! We've been looking everywhere for you. It is nearly one, so it is time to announce the end of the contest and present your last tasty treat to the revelers," she announced, happily tucking Sarah's hand into her arm, while taking Jareth's arm with her other hand, completely oblivious to the tension between the two. "You two lovebird's can go back to snogging once the pomp and ceremony is done. You know mother just lives for this sort of thing."

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

Sarah didn't want to be here. In fact, it was safe to say this particular moment in time she would rather be anywhere but back on the stage, in front a ballroom full of Fae royalty and courtiers. She could almost deal with the way they started at her, but the searching look Jareth was giving her made her quake inside. As she stood there trying to smother her tumultuous emotions, she was once again interrupted by the obnoxiously loud horn behind her, as the herald began to speak.

"Is there anyone in the hall who would like to put forth a guess as to what the first chocolate was called?" he shouted, the vein in his neck standing out taut with the effort.

Despite her intense desire to be somewhere, anywhere, else, Sarah found herself laughing at some of the answers shouted by the courtiers. Even the High King got into the game. Chuckling, Sarah complimented each person who offered a suggestion, while denying each. When the shouts and calls fell silent, the herald tried again.

"Are there any more guesses?"

The revelers looked around at each other as if expecting someone else to come forward, but no one did. Finally, unable to bear the suspense any further, Sarah addressed the herald, loudly enough for all to hear, "I believe the Goblin King told me earlier that he knew the name."

Jareth's posture positively screamed 'danger' as he was suddenly put on the spot, the revelers around him turning toward him and parting to allow him to move toward the stage. Sarah could see his jaw tighten as he slowly walked toward her, stopping when he reached the steps leading upward.

Sarah found that she was holding her breath as she waiting and prayed that he would take her invitation and answer.

"I believe the chocolate we have already sampled is called, 'The Goblin King's Kiss'," he announced, in a clear and somewhat cold voice, his proclamation being met with titters of approval and whispers from the crowd.

Reaching her hand out to him, Sarah addressed the crowd, feeling her heart unclench when Jareth placed his hand in hers and ascended to the stage.

"His Majesty, the Goblin King is correct. That is indeed what I named that particular truffle. I heard once upon a time that peaches were his favourite fruit and that his personality was highly changeable, hence the honey and exotic spices."

Turning to the tray of dark chocolate truffles dusted with fine red power, Sarah picked up one of the thickly coated treats and raised it toward the crowd.

"For correctly guessing the name, the Goblin King has earned the right to be the first to taste my other new creation, as well as the honour of naming it," shouted the herald, his voice echoing in the vast ballroom.

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

Holding the truffle in careful fingers, Jareth watched as the brunette beauty before him held it to his lips, a sultry smile flickering across her face at his hesitation. She was offering to feed him, knowing full well the significance of such an act for the Fae as well as what it would mean for her if he accepted her gesture. Hesitating momentarily, Jareth steeled himself, smirking at her as he accepted the challenge. His mismatched eyes locked with hers as his mouth opened, amused by the way her eyes seemed to be drawn toward his teeth, mesmerized as they sunk slowly into the chocolate. Biting the chocolate in half, Jareth smiled, his tongue curling along his teeth, as he sucked the chocolate further into his mouth, letting it roll across his tastebuds where it melted, a sinful pool of chili, honey and chocolate lust that coated his tongue before sliding down his throat.

Upon swallowing, he felt it, the tell-tale pull as the second part of the soul-bond slid into place. Against all odds and despite the fact that he was already half-bound to Sarah, he was now fully-bound to this woman and from the smile on her face, she knew it too.

Licking the remaining chocolate from his lips, Jareth watched as she slipped the remainder of the truffle into her own mouth, cranberry colored lips caressing the tip of her finger.

"The verdict?" she asked, her voice a low rumble that sparked images of intimate caresses and more interesting uses for melted chocolate.

"More-ish," came the dark reply, elliciting a raised eyebrow from her, "As in, I would like more. Much. Much. More."

Peering at him from beneath hooded eyes, Jareth was surprised when she winked at him, leaning in close enough that he could feel the heat of her against his chest. Her lips nestling near his ear, he heard her sultry whisper, "You get to name this one yourself, but would you like to know what I call it?"

Pulling back from her, his gloved fingertips lightly caressed the bare flesh along her collarbone, heedless of the fact that the entire hall was looking at them.

"Yes, Precious one….tell me," he rasped, eyes darkening with unspoken desires as he looked at her.

"I call it…" She whispered, reaching up to tug at the cords that held her mask upon her face, "Sarah's Regrets."

Jareth's eyes widened as her mask slid down, revealing the face that had haunted his dreams for eight years.

"Sarah?" he murmured, leaning into her hand as it lightly touched his cheek while she nodded, her emerald eyes shining with the hint of tears.

"My Sarah," he whispered fervently, his hands sliding up to capture her face, before pulling her to him, his lips finding hers in a tender kiss, as if savouring the chocolate that lingered upon them.

As their kiss continued, Jareth wrapped one arm around her, his hand tilting her head, deepening the kiss and letting him fully taste the hidden depths of her mouth. The hall erupted into a low hum of whispered questions and shocked gasps, until at last he broke the kiss, looking like a man who had lost everything only to be given the world in return.

"What say you Jareth, the Goblin King? What would you name this chocolate delicacy?" enquired the High King.

Tasting Sarah's lips once more before answering, Jareth turned, his arm threading around Sarah's waist, holding her close as he addressed the crowd.

"I name this confection…. The Goblin Queen's Love," he replied, his rich tenor echoing through the hall amid shocked gasps and renewed whispers, as he enfolded Sarah in his arms once more, determined to make up for eight years of missed kisses, starting immediately and continuing forever – which is really not that long, when you are with your soul-mate.

* * *

><p>And that is where I think I shall end this one. I may eventually write a short epilogue, but I rather like it ending here (it is rated T after all - so no lemony stuff anyway). And as always...please leave a contribution in the little box!<p> 


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

There is a rumor going around that Fanfiction is going to start policing stories – which, as my regular readers will know, means that many of my stories will be likely to be removed and I may shortly be banned. In anticipation of that, I am letting readers know where to look for all updates to my stories:

1. I have started a labyfanfic blog for my stories – but I'll happily post stories from other people as well! Go to labyfanfic(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com I haven't started adding stories to the blog yet, but will start that after June 14th.

2. I will post my 'adult' stories over on adultfanfiction(DOT)net I don't like that site because no one ever reviews tho, and I am a complete 'feedback slut'.

3. I also will start migrating my stories over to the deviantart site. My nick over there is HachimansKitsune too.

4. You can also find me on tumblr using the nickname – cheekygeek

It's been fun while it lasted!


End file.
